


Complexities

by Mahfiruz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahfiruz/pseuds/Mahfiruz
Summary: So I'm not sure what to write here just because I don't want to spoil anything.





	

Hux stood in his office scrolling through reports on his datapad.

“Come in,” he said without lifting his eyes from the datapad

“General,” said Lieutenant Kohei saluting Hux.

“What is it, lieutenant?”

“We’ve identified the bodies of the resistance members we encountered in Katriz.”

A document appeared on Hux’s datapad, containing a post mortem of each member along with the rest of his or her information; Hux liked to be very organized. He scrolled through them.

“That will be all, lieutenant,” Hux said. The lieutenant saluted and left.

The datapad then flew across the room. Hux sat down at his desk and dropped his head into his hands. On the screen of the datapad was a picture of the body of a young woman, identified as Illaria Khanseiitova, her hair was flushed out around her and her eyes were open, _those beautiful brown eyes._

Hux didn’t cry, he had taught himself not to, as a general it was not something you could do, neither as a father.

Hux sat at the dining room table, checking reports on his datapad, as if it could distract him.

“Daddy?”

“Sweetheart,”Hux replied looking up from his datapad and wincing as he looked into those same big brown beautiful eyes.

“Daddy, what are you doing home so early?”

“Have a seat, sweetheart.”

Hux pulled out the chair next to him. She walked over and sat. Hux ran his fingers through her beautiful hair; it was red like his and had the same thickness and silky waves as her mother did. He tucked a lock behind her ear.

“Daddy, what is it?”

Hux clasped his hands together. There was no other way to say it.

“Sweetheart, . . . . . . Your mother is dead.”

There was silence

“There was an upset with the resistance in Katriz she was one of the resistance members involved, her body’s been identified.”

She was silent, “I talked to her a few days ago,” she said. Tears welled up in those big brown eyes and she began to cry. Hux moved to hold her but she pushed him away.

“Don’t touch me! My mother’s blood is on you!” She yelled.


End file.
